Tainted Love Beyond The Barrier
by VamphigherQueen
Summary: Inuyasha is on a frantic search for Kagome after she runs off due to his sharp tongue. During his search, he hears strange sounds behind a barrier. When he realizes that Kagome and Kikyo are together, he's sure it's a bad sign. But what he saw, wasn't what he expected at all. (Oneshot)


**I really wanted to do a Kagome x Kikyo lemon since there aren't enough**

** and why not throw Inuyasha into the mix?! **

**I couldn't help myself lol enjoy**

**xoxo**

**-VQ**

* * *

Inuyasha rushed through the woods one late evening, desperately searching for Kagome. He wished she would stop running off with the jewel shards and putting herself in danger but it was his fault after all.

Inuyasha had a terrible habit of getting on Kagome's nerves.

He had been running for about five minutes, and at his speed, that was quite a distance. Why would Kagome travel this far into the woods at a time like this?

"Did she really need to walk this far to cool off?"

Inuyasha decided to slow down and let his senses do the work at this point. Aside from the crickets, off in the distance, he could hear rustling in the leaves and moaning to the east.

He turned his head sharply and began to run in the direction. As he got closer to the sounds, he could smell Kagome's scent, sweeter than usual, mixed in with the scent of another familiar woman—Kikyo. He should have noticed the telltale glow from her soul collectors that she was nearby, but for the first time in a long time, he wasn't interested in Kikyo's whereabouts. He was deeply worried about Kagome.

As he continued to approach, a strong barrier pushed him back. That made him nervous. He knew Kagome and Kikyo weren't the best of friends, and that Kikyo had an agenda of her own. Why did she need to be alone with Kagome? What was her angle?

He felt a sweat bead drip down his forehead as the moaning and rustling got louder. Were they fighting? Was Kagome struggling to get out of Kikyo's grasp?

Just moments later, the rustling and moaning stopped. He could hear heavy breathing and the barrier began to come down.

Inuyasha ran towards the glow and found Kikyo sprawled over Kagome as she continued to breathe heavily. They were both completely naked.

"Wh-what's going on?" He asked in a confused and concerned tone.

Kikyo glanced up at him with a daring, lustful look in her eyes. She signaled for her soul collectors to move and they swarmed around Inuyasha, coiling around his body so he was unable to move.

Inuyasha struggled and grunted. "H-hey Kikyo! What the hell are you doing?"

"You will understand better if you simply watch." Kikyo said with a devilish smirk.

She turned her attention back to Kagome. "Look over there, Kagome. Inuyasha has come looking for you."

Kagome tilted her head upward and Inuyasha noticed the same lustful look in her eyes, and then turned her attention back to Kikyo.

"Does his presence make you uncomfortable? I can send him away if—"

"N-no it isn't that. I…I want—"

"Ah, I understand." Kikyo said as she licked her lips. She lowered her mouth to Kagome's neck and a high-pitched moan escaped her throat.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in disbelief! Was this really happening? How did this all begin? There were so many questions running through his mind, but his thoughts were muddled by the distracting view in front of him.

Kikyo had spread Kagome's legs open and laid herself in between them as she slowly slid her warm core against the young schoolgirl's, earning louder and louder moans as their bodies clashed and the young women's nipples glided across one another's.

Kagome's hands were sliding up and down Kikyo's back as she continued to glide across her, their clits rubbing together at a steady pace.

Kikyo's hair began to gently tickle Kagome's cheeks as it rested on her shoulders and touched Kagome's flushed face.

"I-I'm about…about to!" Kagome whined out.

Kikyo lifted herself off of Kagome's body and gave her a hot, passionate kiss.

Inuyasha could feel his heart pounding and his blood pumping as their tongues slid in and out of each other's mouths and the soul-sharing women caressed one another.

Kikyo glanced over at Inuyasha repeatedly as she kissed Kagome more and more deeply, more passionately and slid her fingers in and out of her as she swallowed the moans trying to escape as she writhed underneath the undead priestess.

Kikyo lifted herself slowly and stood as Kagome's protesting body fell flat on the ground, heavy, audible breaths being released from her wet, wanting mouth.

She slowly walked over to Inuyasha, smirking as his eyes scanned her slim figure. He could feel himself throbbing as her supple breasts bounced gently with each step. His fang nearly drew blood from his lip as the scent between her legs got closer and closer.

She cupped his cheek and gently kissed his lips, her lips patiently rested against his as the half demon reluctantly welcomed her in further by opening his mouth.

Kikyo's tongue slithered into his mouth, allowing him to taste all the different flavors she saved in her mouth for him.

She pulled away abruptly, her hand still holding his warm cheek. "Do you like how Kagome and I taste together?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but could hardly get any words out.

"Have you not fantasized about this? About having us together as one?" She asked curiously as she waved her hand and the soul collectors released him from their grip.

Inuyasha continued to stare in awe. He glanced over and noticed Kagome's wonderful body sprawled out on the ground, awaiting him.

Kikyo grasped his hand and slowly brought him over to Kagome. He knelt next to her and looked into her eyes. He could feel her hypnotic look pulling him in. He instinctively knelt close to her and kissed her lips.

He could taste the sweet liquid inside Kagome's mouth, melting around his tongue as he slid it between her teeth. He darted his long tongue against her cheek and earned a sweet moan from her. That's when he could feel himself heating up intensely.

It was possible that Kikyo sensed a change in his aura and placed her hands on his shoulders, then pulled him off of Kagome.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Inuyasha." She said in a seductive voice as she straddled Kagome's helpless looking body. "Why don't you disrobe before you decide to take this girl's innocence?"

Inuyasha watched in utter shock as Kikyo slid her body against Kagome and her reincarnation writhed beneath. It was beautiful symmetry. Like seeing a woman looking at her reflection in the water. He still couldn't figure out how it happened.

He decided not to waste any more time and removed all of his clothes in a few awkward, but rapid motions. He tossed his clothing to the side and knelt next to the two women.

Kikyo looked at him with a twinkle in her eye. "Choose which one of us you would like to touch first."

Inuyasha hated being in the position where he had to choose between the two of them. He really wanted to continue where he left off with Kagome, but he also wanted to give Kikyo something he felt like he owed her for such a long time.

Kikyo slid off of Kagome's body. "Kagome, why don't we make the decision easier and enjoy Inuyasha's presence simultaneously?" She suggested as she extended a hand to help Kagome sit up.

Kagome hesitated, then nodded and took the undead priestess' hand. She sat up slowly and placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, then smiled.

Inuyasha's heart began to flutter. He knew from that kiss he shared something deeply emotional with Kagome.

But Kikyo was there too and he certainly wouldn't mind exchanging body heat with her. That was something he could never deny.

The two women surrounded him, one sitting on each side of him. They began to kiss his neck, their warm lips touching the exact nerve on each side. He could feel his blood pumping as his heart was beating out of his chest and he could see and feel himself throbbing between his legs.

The two grabbed hold of his long, hard member with their soft, small fingers and began to slide their hands across him, causing him to twinge slightly from the feeling of being touched by not one woman—but two that he cared for deeply. And for the first time too! What a sensational experience.

Inuyasha decided to reciprocate and gently caressed the two as they moved closer to his body, their breasts pressed against him.

As Kagome and Kikyo put more pressure on his body, Inuyasha began to feel pushed back and fell into the dirt—right where the ladies wanted him.

Kagome hovered over Inuyasha with an unfamiliar look in her eyes—as if she were plotting something.

She slowly moved herself on top of him and slid herself onto his face.

Inuyasha tensed up in surprise but the intoxicating aroma surrounding him caused his instincts to kick in once more.

He slid his tongue inside Kagome's succulent, tight center and tightly grasped her lower back as he let the juices she had hiding inside go down his tongue and stimulate his taste buds.

Kagome moaned louder and louder as she slowly bounced up and down on his tongue.

As he got lost in Kagome's core, he could feel Kikyo working on him. Her hot mouth sliding all the way down on him, sucking him in; causing his moans to make Kagome's spine tingle.

She threw her head back as she gyrated on his tongue, his fangs tickling her clit.

Kikyo continued to slide her mouth up and down on him, letting him touch the back of her throat as she ran her fingers across his legs and felt a tinge of satisfaction each time he tensed up.

Kagome and Kikyo stopped at the same time. Inuyasha's entire body tightened up in contest as they both pulled further away.

He watched as Kagome slowly slid on top of him, her face flushed from pain and pleasure as she slowly rode him.

Inuyasha's head slid back, the dirt getting caught in his white hair. He loved the way Kagome's slow movements and grunts turned into steadier movements and loud moans. He looked towards her and watched in amazement as she slid up and down on him, breasts bouncing up and down and her tight, wet, hole giving him incredible amounts of addictive pleasure.

Kikyo came incredibly close to his face and cupped his cheek. She began to say his name softly until her voice began to fade and he could no longer hear anything.

"_Inuyasha…"_

"_Inuyasha…"_

"Inuyasha!" A voice screamed. Inuyasha yelped, jumped up and realized he had only been dreaming.

He took a look around the area. He looked up, and then looked down at the group. It was mid-morning and he was still at the campsite with the others.

He sat up and grabbed his head. "Ah, what the hell!" He shouted out as he stood and walked away.

Kagome and the rest of the group looked on baffled as he took off.

"I'm going to find out what's wrong with him." Kagome said to the others as she ran after him.

"Hey!" She shouted. "Inuyasha!"

"Leave me alone." He shouted back.

Kagome let out an annoyed growl and clenched her fists tightly. "Sit!"

Inuyasha fell flat to the ground and Kagome used the opportunity to catch up to him.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked angrily with his face in the dirt.

"Why did you run off like that without saying anything to us?"

Inuyasha sighed and slowly turned around. "It's nothing. I didn't sleep well."

Kagome's face displayed a pitiful frown. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." He said as he sat up and looked at the trees further ahead.

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide when he saw a soul collector floating through the trees. He noticed that he could still feel those tingling sensations in his body. Every part of that dream felt so real that it was disturbing. He wasn't sure if he would be able to look at Kagome and Kikyo the same way again.

'It was just a dream. All I can do is ignore it.' He thought to himself as he stood up.

"C'mon, Kagome. Let's head back."


End file.
